Three (3) of the most difficult skills to learn in baseball are pitching a baseball into the strike zone, determining if a pitched ball is in the strike zone, and hitting a pitched ball passing through the strike zone. The required skills include pitch control, the ability to carefully observe a pitched ball, and the ability to recognize hittable balls, and then to hit those balls.
The foregoing skills are not easily learned. Pitchers need to develop enhanced ball control while batters need to develop the ability to both track a pitched ball and to hit it in front of the plate. Because of the difficulty, coaches spend a great deal of time and effort teaching these required skills. It is not always easy for a coach to determine how each of his players is developing. Calling strikes is time-consuming and if you do not have a pitcher that can reliably throw strikes it becomes difficult to teach batters how to determine when a pitched ball is in the strike zone.
Given the forgoing, a device for helping teach a baseball pitcher to throw a ball into the strike zone would be beneficial. Even more beneficial would be a device that not only teaches a pitcher to throw a baseball into the strike zone, but one (1) that assists a batter to know when a baseball is coming into the strike zone. Still more beneficial would be a device that teaches a pitcher to throw a baseball into the strike zone, assists a batter to know when a baseball is coming into the strike zone, and one (1) that helps teach a batter to hit a ball coming into the strike zone. Preferably such a device would be available in a portable version. Beneficially such a device would be customizable for different batters and pitchers. Also beneficially such a device would be available in a permanently mounted version.